1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in baseboard water-control systems for admitting, channeling, collecting and expelling ground water from basements or other subterranean rooms having walls and a floor. The problems caused by the invasion of ground water into basements and other structures are numerous. Generally such water seeps into basements from the walls and perimeter of the floor at the floor-wall joints, due to external hydrostatic pressures of water in the ground.
2. State of the Art
According to a conventional baseboard water control system, a plurality of weep holes are drilled into the floor along the area of the floor-wall joint if the walls are poured concrete, or into the block walls if they are hollow core masonry block walls, around the inner periphery of a basement or other subterranean room, to admit any exterior groundwater accumulation as it occurs and prevent the build-up of hydrostatic pressure. Then a continuous, flexible, plastic, water-channelling baseboard enclosure is bonded to the surface of the floor to enclose the floor-wall joint around the inner periphery of the room, to control the admitted ground water and channel and drain it into a collection location, such as a sump pump reservoir, from which it is pumped automatically to an exterior drain.
Such water-control systems produce excellent results but their effectiveness is dependent upon the integrity of the plastic baseboard water-channeling enclosure and its bond with the supporting floor. Unless said bond, generally by means of an epoxy resin, is and remains a continuous water-barrier, the intentionally-admitted ground water will present greater problems than if the system was not installed in the first place.